Under my umbrella
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: she was not accepted by Textopolis for being a Hacker,they had banished her from her home, from her mother and above all, from the emoji she loved,Gene had suffered a lot since her departure, but he was not going to let her go,He had searched for all those worlds, but there was no trace of Jailbreak,until in the end,heget to the weather app,where it rained more than ever.


Jailbreak came out through the streets of Textopolis, her eyes full of tears and her soul full of pain, she could not believe that the Citadel had been taken seriously.

Because?, For the simple fact of being a Hacker. A hacker and pirated things were unforgivable in Textopolis.

"Please reconsider!" Gene shouted with tears in his eyes.

"she is a hacker, understand it Young Meh" exclaim Poop.

"she should not be here!" said the judgement hammer "she is an intruder!"

"but she helped us!" Gene said with more helplessness, while cold tears ran through his eyes.

"She just wanted you because you were a failure and can go to the cloud!" Exclaimed light bulb.

"No! Its not like that!" Gene screaming desperately while hitting the table. "You dont know her!"

Everyone was amazed by the fury that invaded that emoji.

"Son please, calm down" Mel said taking him by the shoulders.

"No dad!,im not going to calm down!" Gene took off showing his father his eyes full of tears. "I loved her, I LOVED her! AND SHE LOVED ME! And I will not allow you to take it from me!"

"Its the best for all of us,she must go!" exclaimed One of the monkeys.

"Well it will never be the best for me!" Gene shouted one last time. After that,he ran away crying from the room of the emojis council, his parents called him repeatedly, but he did not pay attention to any of them.

He reached his empty cube where he then felt totally free to mourn and vent his pain.

"Jailbreak ... my love ... my princess ..." hugged himself while small tears fell to the floor of his cube. "Forgive me ... forgive me for not having done anything, I was an idiot, I had to fight for you until the end ..."

He felt shattered and his lip and arms trembled with helplessness every time he remembered the Princess Hacker that he loved. I had lost it and this time forever.

"Where are you now? ...was all our love in my fantasy?, what i felt for you ...were you only imaginary ..." wondered the blond emoji while the small tears made his view blurrier.

But at that moment, something came to his mind. Something that erased that sorrow in him. I look up and see the door of the building was open, and nobody was taking care of it.

¿escape?. ¿Leave his family and Textopolis to get Jailbreak back?

Gene knew it was wrong choice, but it hurt to not have Jail by his side. He was willing to cross the firewall and burn a thousand times just to go and look for her,the woman he loved:ALIVE!

Gene look everywhere before leaving his cube and without thinking, he ran from there to the exit. When he left the building, he ran quickly to the outskirts of Textopolis until he could no longer be located when he was on the edge of the app, he looked back to his city.

"The next time I come back here, Ill be with her..." Gene said confidently in himself.

One more step and left the app to the bottom of the screen. Everything was silent, the blue-haired hacker was not there, nobody was there.

"Jailbreak?" Gene called once away from Textopolis and walked slowly. "Jails ... its me: Gene..."

But nobody showed up, nobody answered and could not be in the cloud, they had taken it for vids after all. He could be anywhere and Gene was willing to look for her for hours if it was necessary.

"Jailbreak?" Gene called again, walking through the wallpaper, and was far from home "Jailbreak?, Are you here?..." There were no answers, and Gene began to despair. "I am... Gene...the only emoji...the only emoji that loves you"

With the strength he had left, he made a kissing face and a small heart went out into the air.

Minutes passed that passed to hours and still there were no signs of Lady Hacker.

Gene already began to lose faith and hope to find her.

His green eyes did not see her in any of the applications of that phone. Gene started to stop and called her name for 50 times but this time he broke into tears again.

How he missed seeing her golden eyes and her brown hair,he truly loved her ... he wanted her ... he needed her.

"Jails ... please, come back ... I need you by my side ..." Gene whispered, wiping away a tear.

Thats where he looked up to his next stop: the weather app.

Which only said one thing: Heavy rain all day Gene sighed

hurt and crossed that app where he get to see the big black clouds piled up, ready to start a heavy rain on that digital grass. Gene look around, it was a very big place ... but he did not find Jailbreak,she didnt seem to be there.

Gene turn down his gaze and continued crying.

"Where are you my princess?..." Gene walked on that App, his feet dragged against that green and digital grass that was very wet from today's rains, which was about to start a new one again. It did not take long until he felt like small drops of water began to fall quickly to increase in volume.

In a short time Gene was already soaked from head to toe. But he did not care. He does not mind being wet and cold, nothing really mattered to him right now. His tears were camouflaged in the rain, his body trembled by that drizzle and his arms hugging him were his only blanket that kept him warm.

His green eyes look around trying to find her again, Jailbreak was not visible anywhere.

How he wished to have an umbrella on him and on her, there next to her side,she would be warm and safe. Gene look up at the clouds and see the lightning flashes creating very strong lights. For every lightning he saw and a memory came.

"Now it rains more than ever and I need someone to feel good ... where are you Jail?"  
Gene continued cleaning his face by the rain. "You can stay under my umbrella and you will be safe ..."

He stopped,a small lake that was formed by the accumulated rain stopped,he knelt before the lake and saw his blurred reflection, but when it recovered its shape, the only thing thst reflected was blue-haired haker emoji.

When he saw her, he became very melancholy and tears came out of his eyes again. He moved his hand over the lake, turning it blurry and took shape again but she was no longer there.

He got up from there and continued his way to a higher hill where he sat and hugged himself while he continued crying, his little yellow hair was already lose and weakened by the rain.

"Forgive me ... please forgive me ... I should have done something and not allow you to get rid of texopolis ... going away from me ..." another tear down Gene's cheeks "I love you Jailbreak ... and I always will..."

that was the last thing he said before he started to cry, but the sound of the rain silenced his sobs.

However...Gene did not see that in the distance...an emoji with blue hair and a black beine was behind him. She had an umbrella,but still she was a little wet. When she saw him in the distance,she felt sad and hurt, but also happy that it was him.

Very slowly ,shewas approaching. Gene was still there, sobbing and letting out tears, but suddenly he did not feel like the rain was wetting him, he just heard the rain falling on something that would be a ... umbrella?

He look up and find her in front of him, holding the handle of the umbrella. Gene remain with his mouth open while covering it with his hand. The tears were now of happiness.

"Jails...:I could hardly say.

"I missed you Gene ... my love..." she said crying also happiness.

Gene got up and hugged her tightly, crying over her shoulder, Jailbreak did the same,caressing her wet hair.

"i thought that i had lost you forever..."the emoji hacker said.

"no ... I was not going to give up on you ... Im willing to leave the phone and go to the cloud for you ..." Gene said and approached to place a kiss on her cold cheek.

Both hugged each other with more strength giving themselves that affection they could not give eacth other before.

"I love you Gene ..."Jailbreak whispered about to cry.

"I love you just like Jails ..." he was already crying

"Now that it rains more than ever, I want you to know that i love you Gene and that you will always be under my umbrella and in my heart ..."Jailbreak said kissing Gene's cheek.

"Well, I want to give you this ..."

At that moment Gene, left the umbrella on the floor and took Jailbreak to give her a passionate kiss on her blue lips, which his girlfriend accepted with pleasure.

A kiss under the rain, a real one, of love, of sincerity.

Who says that it's just from fairy tales?

At the end of that kiss, Gene and Jailbreak separated their lips, joined their foreheads placidly and closed their eyes enjoying that moment.

Of that beautiful reunion under the rain.

"y'know...in the cloud...Nobody will try to seperate us apart..." Gene said to her whispering softly

"you...you would to that for me?" Jailbreak aid tenderly.

"Of course my princess" he embraced her under the umbrella "but lets wait until the rain finally ends"

 **THE END**


End file.
